Augmented reality (AR) refers to a direct or indirect view of the physical, real-world environment whose elements (e.g., sound, graphics) are augmented based on computer-generated sensory input (e.g., accelerometer or GPS data). In this manner, AR enhances one's current perception of relation. By contrast, virtual reality replaces the real world with a simulated one.
AR is generally performed as an application being executed on a portable device to display information in context with environmental elements. For example, an AR application running on a portable device may be used in a golf context to show distances to a fairway or green. Further, an AR application running on a portable device may be used in an outdoor context to show compass parameters, position information, or points of interest relative to the physical environment in which one resides. Further, an AR application running on a portable device may be used in a gaming context, in which objects in the physical environment in which one resides becomes part of a game experience. With AR, computer-generated graphics (e.g., words and/or lines) are often overlaid onto the real-world view provided by a camera view of a portable device.
Implementation of AR is computationally intensive and thus device resources (e.g., processor cycles and memory) may be overwhelmed during AR operations. In such case, use of AR may negatively affect other applications or operations of a portable device. Further, the computationally-intensive aspect of AR means it is often limited to only the highest cost/performance chipsets and devices.